Virtual colonoscopy is a new imaging technique with considerable potential for altering the approach to colorectal cancer screening. Introduced in 1994, the method uses helical CT scanning and computer image processing to generate simulated endoscopic views of the colon. The technique has generated significant interest among radiologists, surgeons, gastroenterologists and health care policy administrators due to the potential of lower cost, higher patient acceptance, and increased availability. The second International Symposium on Virtual colonoscopy will be held at the Copley Marriott Hotel in Boston, Massachusetts on October 16th and 17th, 2000. The goal of the meeting is to share the knowledge acquired at multiple research centers in the United States and abroad to further improve the technique and distribute the expertise. Preliminary data from the various multi- institutional trials will be presented. The meeting will stimulate multidisciplinary dialogue by gathering interested radiologists, gastroenterologists, surgeons, health care policy administrators, and industry leaders. The first day will concentrate on translating the new technology into clinical practice with presentations on the technique, interpretation, pitfalls and current clinical results. The second day focuses on the role of industry, governmental policy, cost, and strategy for future development.